


不完

by aumiles



Series: 在精神疾病面前，爱多无力啊 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 信心满满是世界上最美好的事情





	不完

第三句： 不完

不完。  
什么？  
感觉萧夏声音比自言自语大一点 应该是在和他说话  
什么不完？ 许世又问了一遍 视线从家居杂志上移开  
吃不完 看不完 读不完 说不完  
形而上学的讨论就是这样开始的 吹泡泡一样三字一蹦  
语气平静不像是抱怨和撒娇 萧夏浇完花正把盆栽往向阳处迁移  
觉得每天都是一种额外的消耗  
萧夏靠着花架继续言语 一半的脸被光笼罩  
也没有谁在用指标逼迫着去追求一个完成  
日常份的交际自有他人维持 笑点被承包  
只是再也没有那个劲儿了 走失温柔 离开不羁  
想以最小限度的力气生活 偷懒自利地只享受过程  
也不是堵塞了感知快乐的管道  
总还有自己的一寸空间能补充精神活力  
但这个世界的强弱之分 人和人的壁的存在  
只要还在呼吸 思维还在运转 就不能屏蔽  
身在社会机器中就有责任做个能跟着转动的人形齿轮  
脆弱的人 身有反骨的人 没有相互鼓励和照应要怎么活下去啊  
时常感恩总有破壁而出的人 发声发光 提供遥远的和平 保护 和解药  
在没人看到的时刻 成为我的安定剂 柔顺剂 觉醒剂  
真正的困难多普适啊 老是想为身处痛苦中的人好好哭上一场  
因为也定有人为我日夜哭号 唤我回家  
眼泪之谷里 万物还是应要得到平衡  
可一旦失去平衡 又该如何找回呢？  
人果真是最软弱又强大的动物吗？  
究竟还是说不完 写不完啊 萧夏笑着摇了摇头 低眉抚着阔叶  
以一个自己也不能回答的很空的问题剪断了话头  
呐 关于这个问题 我倒是也有些见解呢  
你想听听看吗？ 礼貌没插话的许世示意恋人过来沙发坐下  
总感觉不能完成是因为现有的准备不足够达到目标呢  
那要不要暂定个程度轻浅些的目标 换另一条上山路攀登看看？  
不在行动未成型的时候评判自己 你就是万物的标准  
只有好和更好 没有 差 垃圾 最糟糕 这回事哦  
既然要享受过程 就坦然接受每一个时刻事物的面貌  
找到你心里的节奏 握它的手 跟着它哼唱 放开心 加入今晚不会回家的人群  
这样在还没意识到的时候 可能就足够努力到你预设的更好了呢  
抱歉我又在说教了 许老师捏了捏浇花人的肩膀 羞赧自视  
是圆满的回答吗？ 当然不 期待下一次交谈吗？当然会  
你爱他哪一点 总有好奇者 羡慕者 关心者会采访提问  
爱他耐心解构你的痴语 爱他跟随你的所思所虑  
更感激他一直懂得你为什么而活又为什么想就此去死  
况且面对这种偶尔哲学家附身的小王子  
哪个心里养着骄傲玫瑰的成年人不会自拔倒刺 弃甲跟随呢

**Author's Note:**

> 每年的10月10日是世界精神卫生日，世界精神病学会官网 http://www.wpanet.org/ ，今天看到中国的精神病患者已超过一亿，以及精神疾病是造成劳动力丧失生活和工作能力的1/5的原因，情势并不乐观，请各位人类同胞关爱大脑健康，了解更多精神病知识，stop污名化精神病患者，别再用“逃避”“软弱”“装病”“负担”这些荆条鞭挞伤口还在淌血的每个你我。


End file.
